Darte un beso
by anny-fanatica50
Summary: [One-shot] [Song-fic] Es el día de San Valentín, pero...¿qué es lo que quieren nuestro chicos para este día? Fácil, solo quieren...darte un beso. [Finnceline y Fiolee]


_**Rated...**__T, porque me apetece XD_

_**Pareja... **__Finn X Marceline y Fiona X Marshall_

_**Nota...**__ Los personajes de "Hora de Aventura" no me pertenecen, al igual que la canción que le pertenece a "Prince Royce"._

_**Aclaraciones... **__Cuando comience la canción, las frases en Kursiva las dirá Marshall Lee, y las frases en __**Negrita**__ las dirá Finn. Y en __**Negrita**__ y Kursiva, será que ambos cantan al mismo tiempo_

_**Anny dice...**__ ¡No sé que decir! XD Solo espero que les guste este "one-shot"._

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

Podemos ver el glorioso astro rey asomarse por el horizonte de la hermosa tierra de Ooo, y contemplando este hermoso amanecer divisamos cuatro figuras. Una hermosa humana sentada en el regazo de un sexy vampiro, y una sensual vampira jugando con el gorro de un atractivo humano.

Ambos jóvenes masculinos tienen sus pensamientos en otro mundo; y las chicas al darse cuenta de este suceso piensan que las están ignorando, lo que las enfada mucho.

- Bien; si nos ignoráis, nosotras nos vamos. Larguémonos Fi. - dijo la vampira antes de irse muy indignada, junto a una humana en igual estado

Los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente en completo silencio, el vampiro alzó una ceja y el humano asintió con una leve sonrisa.

- Más te vale que tu idea funcione Finn. - le advirtió Marshall Lee mostrando sus afilados colmillos

- Funcionará, pero si no lo hace...le diré a las chicas que la idea fue tuya. - respondió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja (:D)

El vampiro soltó un leve gruñido, a lo que el humano respondió con una risa. Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la casa de la humana en completo silencio, allí Marshall Lee dejó una pequeña nota en la puerta. Luego caminaron hasta la casa de la Reina Vampiro, y allí Finn dejó una nota igualmente.

- Juro que si esto no funciona, solo habrás vivido 18 años Finn. - dijo el vampiro sin dignarse a mirar al humano, el cual le sonrió nervioso con el pulgar alzado

- Tranquilo Marsh.

Esa misma noche, en el Dulce Castillo

Todo el salón del castillo estaba decorado para la fiesta que hoy se celebraba en el reino. Hoy era "San Valentín"; por lo que la decoración del castillo estaba tan relacionada con esa festividad, que varias veces a cierta vampira le habían dado algunos leves mareos.

- Odio los bailes pomposos. - dijo la hermosa humana, de 17 años, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

- Lo mismo digo. - respondió la sensual vampira, que ahora tenía la cabeza dentro de un bote y la cara de un tono verdoso

Fiona llevaba un bestido azul celeste, pegado en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo; llevaba un corte sin espalda y de frente llevaba un corte recto; además de un corte en la pierna derecha mostrando así la gran parte de su pierna.

Y Marceline llevaba un bestido negro de noche, pegado en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo; llevaba un espectacular corte sin espalda hasta llegar a la cadera, el corte de abajo era holgado y liberador, muy fácil de mover con cualquier movimiento; y de frente llevaba un espectacular corte recto, mostrando una sensual curva a cada costado del cuerpo.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en unas sillas que allí habían; esperaban a que sus chicos llegaran a disculparse por haberlas ignorado a la mañana, pero no había ni rastro de los jóvenes.

- Uff... - suspiraron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras desechaban toda esperanza de que este fuera "el día"

Al segundo, PB se subió a un escenario que había montado y se acercó a un micrófono con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenas noches, primeramente quiero agradecer a todos por su asistencia en esta fiesta. Y para honrar este día, Finn y Marshall cantarán una canción compuesta por ellos para sus chicas. - habló lentamente, para terminar con una picaresca sonrisa dirigida a las dos chicas protagonistas de nuestra historia

Al momento, al escenario subieron dos jóvenes vestidos con gran elegancia, ambos sonreían con un deje de nerviosismo. Finn se dirigió hacia el micrófono lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido a la fiesta de la princesa, esperamos que les guste la canción que cantaremos. - luego de este breve discurso, la música comenzó a sonar mientras ambos chicos se disponían a cantar

-_ Amarte como te amo es complicado _- comenzó a cantar Marshall Lee, mirando sonriente a la joven rubia

- **Pensar como te pienso es un pecado **- siguió Finn, lanzandole un breve guiño a la vampira peli-negra

- _Mirar como te miro esta prohibido _- miró tiernamente a la humana

**- Tocarte como quiero es un delito - **le sonrió seductoramente a la vampira

Por este momento, ambas chicas tenían un muy notorio sonrojo en el rostro. Aunque eso no impedía que una gran sonrisa también estuviera presente.

_- Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien _

**- si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer **

_- Falar en portugués . _

_**- **_**Aprender a hablar francés **

_**- O bajar la luna hasta tus pies -**_ cantaron al mismo tiempo, mientras señalaban al cielo, y luego al suelo

_**- Yo solo quiero darte un beso**_

_**-Y regalarte mis mañanas**_

_- Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

**- Quiero que no te falte nada **

_**- Yo solo quiero darte un beso **_

_**- Llenarte con mi amor el alma **_

_- Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

**- Quiero que no te falta nada **

_**- Yeah **_

_- Si el mundo fuera mio te lo daría _

_- Hasta mi religión la __cambiaría_

**- Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría **

**- Pero tu no me das ni las noticias **

_**- Ohhh **_

_- Y ya no se que hacer para que estés bien _

**- Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer **

_**- **__Falar en portugués_

**- Aprender a hablar francés**

_**- O bajar la luna hasta tus pies -**_ cantaron al mismo tiempo, mientras señalaban al cielo, y luego al suelo

_**- Yo solo quiero darte un beso **_

_**- Y regalarte mis mañanas **_

_- Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

**- Quiero que no te falte nada **

_**- Yo solo quiero darte un beso **_

_**- **_**Llenarte con mi amor el alma**

_**- Solo quiero darte un beso **_

_**- **__Quiero que no te falte nada _

_**- Solo quiero darte un beso **_

_- Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_**- Solo quiero darte un beso **_

_**- Quiero que no te falta nada **_

**- Duru duru solo quiero **

_- Duru duru solo quiero verte _

_**- Quiero que no te falte nada -**_ cantaron al mismo tiempo, mientras señalaban a las jóvenes chicas; las cuales tenían un muy, muy notorio rubor en las mejillas

- ¡Muchas gracias! - se despidió Finn, con una gran sonrisa

Ambos chicos bajaron a reunirse con las chicas, las cuales se lanzaron a sus brazos mientras los besaban. Los chicos, gustosos, respondieron al beso rodeando la cintura de las chicas con los brazos mientras las chicas rodeaban el cuello de los chicos con los brazos.

- Solo quiero darte un beso.~ - canturrearon los dos chicos al oído de las chicas, con una leve sonrisa

- Quiero que no te falte nada.~ - canturrearon en respuesta las chicas

En ese momento, en las puertas de las casas de las chicas

Los trozos de papel que habían dejado los chicos seguían exactamente donde ambos jóvenes las habían dejado. Salvo que una marca de labial rojo se encontraba en la esquina de cada nota.

La de Marceline:

"Solo quiero que vengas a la fiesta de PB. Para que sepas que yo solo quiero..."

La de Fiona:

"Solo quiero que vengas a la fiesta de la prince-nerd. Para que sepas que yo solo quiero..."

-_** Darte un beso~ **_- se oyó esa noche mientras dos chicos pudieron tener lo que querían, pero hubo un "pequeño" problema...

Esa misma noche, los dos chicos descubrieron que querían "más" que simples besos, no sé si me entienden (ewe). Pero no se preocupen, esa noche los chicos tuvieron TODO lo que quisieron.

**~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&~*%&**

_**Anny dice...**__ Lamento el final tan "fail"! Pero mi inspiración hizo "puff" y se fue. Pero igual espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos._


End file.
